History of Daily life
Daily life is an American animated web series that originally aired from to . The series was broadcast on the site GoAnimate and was created by Koopatrev Productions co-founder Donner Damn. Daily life met many issues and criticism for its poor reception, though they were very minor as the series itself was very tight and had managed to keep itself in the GoAnimate range.Ref 1 Daily life aired its first episode on , which was scratched off the previous animations known as Animation Tests which were created for inspiration. Animation Tests was created by Donner Damn, Seth Runs and Ted Cunt; all of the crew of Koopatrev Productions. Daily life premiered on December 3, 2011, about two weeks after Animation Tests second season's finale. Daily life was canceled on with a total of three seasons. Daily life is also a name for the franchise set, including two films and another series except for Daily life itself.Ref 2 History '2010-11: ''Animation Tests and premiere' Koopatrev Productions was founded on , which was around a week before ''Animation Tests series premiere.Ref 3 Damn decided to create a new series shortly after Animation Tests second season's finale. The "new series" was then given the name Daily Life, and was later changed to Daily life with an alternative title of Daily-life.Ref 4 Daily life premiered on . Despite the show's cancellation, Animation Tests is still airing. Daily life did not follow a weekly schedule, as GoAnimate is not a television network. The third season used a weekly schedule as there would be more shows then.Ref 5 '2011: The first and second season' Daily life finished its first season on , and the second season started airing on . There were no production seasons or periods; the episodes were made on the scheduled air date. Also, the episodes were intended to be all in one season, but the seasons were used to add effect.Ref 6Ref 7 Daily life received overwhelmingly negative critical reception for the first season, mainly from the entertainment websites, known as Koopatrev Solo and Koopatrev Community, respectively.Ref 8Ref 9 However, the highest view counts were recorded in the first season.Ref 10 '2011-12: Criticism and the third season cancellation' Daily life had met many criticisms throughout the series. The poor critical reception in the first season led to many issues. The Koopatrev Community panned the first season and said that the humor was of very poor quality. Koopatrev Solo gave season grades of E- and C+ for the first and second seasons, respectively. Daily life was renewed for a third season in December 2011, with its first episode premiering on .Ref 11 The viewership ratings bumped up, but then dropped gradually throughout the season. Daily life was canceled on with a total of 28 episodes (one unaired in the second season due to an issue with GoAnimate on the video's content), due to low ratings, even though the view count was slightly higher than the second season's.Ref 12 '2012-13: ''Daily life: The movie and The Daily Lives' :''Main articles: Daily life: The movie, Daily life (franchise), Daily life (series franchise), Daily life (film series) and The Daily Lives Daily life regained popularityRef 13 and a franchise set was created. A film titled Daily life: The movie was scheduled to be released on , but was canceled on the same day. A sequel to the unsuccessful film, titled Daily life: Disaster Week was released on .Ref 14 Also, The Daily Lives served as a mid-season replacement for Daily life, with the premiere date set on .Ref 15 The original release date planned for The Daily Lives was scheduled to be , but was later pushed to the current release date.Ref 16Ref 17 Also, another but unrelated series to the Daily life franchise titled People Offers also served as a mid-season replacement for Daily life,Ref 18 but was broadcast on a different timeslot. People Offers premiered on .Ref 19Ref 20 See also *''Daily life'' References External links *''Koopatrev Solo'' Category:Daily life Category:History of